capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Captain Commando
is a 1991 futuristic side-scrolling beat 'em up game developed and published by Capcom as a coin-operated video game, and later ported to several other platforms. It was the seventeenth title produced for the company's CP System hardware. The game stars the titular superhero, who was originally conceived as a fictional spokesman used by Capcom USA in the company's console games during the late 1980s, and his three members of the "Commando Team" as they fight against a gang of super-powered criminals. ''Captain Commando is also included in Classics Collection Vol. 2 for the PlayStation 2 and Xbox. Gameplay Captain Commando follows the same gameplay established in Capcom's previous beat-'em-up Final Fight. The arcade version allows up to two, three, or even four players simultaneously depending on the game's settings. The player can select between any of the four "commandos" (Mack, Captain, Ginzu, or Baby-Head) as their character, with each player controlling a different character. The player's objective as usual is to move towards the end of each stage, defeat every adversary who gets in their way while avoiding any traps that they may throw at the player's way before eventually fighting the boss awaiting at the final area of each stage. The game consists of a total of nine stages. The control configuration is exactly like Final Fight, with an eight-way joystick for moving the character left or right, as well as towards or away from the background, along with two action buttons for attacking and jumping. The player can perform numerous combination of attacks while standing or jumping, including grabbing the enemy, as well as a special attack by pressing the attack and jump simultaneously that will drain a portion of the player's vitality. An addition to the controls is the ability to dash by pushing the joystick left or right twice. The player can perform a running attack or even a running jump attack. Like in Final Fight, the player can pick up health-restoring food items hidden inside barrels and other destructible objects to restore their vitality, as well as other bonus items to increase their score. Weapons also can be picked up, such as three different types of firearms, as well as shurikens that can only be used by Ginzu. Players also can ride certain robots by dismounting their riders and then jumping over the robot. The robots has their own vitality gauge and if they sustains enough damage, it will be destroyed. There are three types of robots in the game: a punching robot, a flame-throwing robot, and a freezing robot. Unlike Final Fight, weapons can be carried when the player makes the transition to a new area until the stage is completed. Story It is the year 2026. Set in the crime-ridden future of Metro City, the world is filled with crime. Captain Commando and his three faithful Commando companions rise up to erase this crime from Planet Earth and from all the Galaxy. But the futuristic criminals they have to fight are endowed with a secret, hidden, evil power. Many of them are Super Criminals, with abilities beyond that of ordinary mortals. The leader of all Super Criminals is Scumocide (known as Genocide in Japan). Characters Commando Team The four playable characters: * Captain Commando * Mack The Knife * Ginzu the Ninja * Baby Head Bosses *'Dolg' - This glam rock like giant is the boss of the first stage in the City. Was robbing the bank. Another version of him appears just prior to the fight with the final boss. * Shturm Jr. - He is the Stage 2 Boss in the Museum, a animal-like person with orange skin and green hair. Called Shtrom Jr. in the game. *'Yamato' - The boss of stage 3, the Ninja House. He has a rivalry with Ginzu and fights with many ninjas by his side. *'Monster' - The boss of stage 4, Circus. He's a man transformed into a bulky monster by Dr. T. W. *'Dr. T. W.' - The boss of stage 5, Seaport. After the defeat of Monster, he tries to escape on a speed boat. * Druk - He is the Stage 6 boss, together with Shturm in the Aquarium. He's like Shturm Jr., but with pink skin and yellow hair. * Shturm '- He is the Stage 6 boss, along with Druk in the Aquarium. He's like Shturm Jr., but with blue skin and red hair. Could be Shturm Jr.'s father. Called Shtrom in the game. *'Blood - The boss of stage 7, Underground Base. A hulking, shirtless man whose arms appear to be stitched onto his body. *'Doppel' - The boss of stage 8, Spaceship. A fat man in a green suit that imitates the player's appearance and moves. His name is derived from "Doppelgänger". * Scumocide (Genocide in Japan) - The main antagonist, and the Level 9 boss in planet Callisto. Scumocide is the leader of the Super Criminals. He attacks with the combined powers of fire and ice. Enemies *'Wooky' - A enemy with green clothes. Some of them ride robots. *'Eddy' - Same as Wooky, but with purple clothes and improved attacks. *'Dick' - Same as Wooky, but with blue clothes and equipped with weapons. They don't appear in the SNES version. *'Carol' and Brenda - Scantily-clad females that attack with electricity. Carol has pink hair and Brenda is blond. *'Skip' and Sonie - Thugs with knives. Skip uses a yellow jacket and Sonie a red jacket. *'Samson' and Organo - Violent enemies with low intelligence. Samson has blue clothes and Organo red clothes. *'Marbin' - Small, bald man that spit fire. *'Mardia' - A muscular, red haired female that attacks by projecting gobs of green slime. *'Kojiro' - Ninja with red clothes that attacks with punches and kickes. His name is based on Kojirō Sasaki. *'Sasuke' - Ninja with green clothes that attacks with his sword. His name is based on Sasuke Sarutobi. *'Hanzo' - Ninja with blue clothes that attacks with shurikens. His name is based on Hanzō Hattori. *'Musashi' - A large samurai with a sword. His name is based on Musashi Miyamoto. *'Z' - Silver alien-like enemy that attacks with long claws. Development The origin of Captain Commando as a character predates his appearance in his self-titled game. In the packaging and manuals of many of Capcom's earlier titles for the Nintendo Entertainment System in North America released between 1986 and 1989, all of Capcom's games released for the NES between 1986 and 1988 (1942, Commando, Ghosts 'n Goblins, Mega Man, Trojan, Section Z and Gun.Smoke) were released as part of the "Captain Commando Challenge Series" and featured a drawing of the Captain on the back of the packaging, which depicted him as a "futuristic" space hero wielding a raygun on each hand and two large medallions around his neck with the letter "C" engraved on each. Each game's instruction manual also featured a "Special Message" from the Captain addressed to the owner of the game, congratulating the player for purchasing one of Capcom's products. Additionally the instruction manual for Section Z identified the otherwise nameless player character as being Captain Commando himself. A revised version of the Captain Commando character appeared again in Capcom's NES lineup in 1989 (Strider, Mega Man 2, Willow, and DuckTales). The artwork on the rear packaging of those games featured an illustration of Captain Commando wearing a pilot suit in front of a fighter jet, holding a helmet under his right arm, with an alien chimp sitting on his right shoulder and the Capcom logo in an airbrushed style above them. The text above the artwork featured a message from the Captain advising the reader to "look to (him) for up-to-date reports for all the exciting action games from Capcom", followed by the Captain's apparent handwritten signature. Credits Arcade Version Staff Planner: Akiman, Ohno & Sub Planner: Gyo Character Design: *'Object:' Kurisan, Ouji, Eripyon, Mattian, Q, Mayo, Ykaru M *'Scroll:' Koi, Powerful Konomi, Sui, Buppo, Go Editorial Design: Sho Programmer: Egawa, Yokoyama, Ueno, Yoshizumi Sound: T Yomage & Sound Sub: Syun Special Thanks: James, Scott, Tetsu, Nin PSX Version Staff Executive Producer: Yasuyuki Narushima Chief Programmer: Seiji Hasegawa Music Composer: Hiroshi Kuronuma, Naoki Tsuchiya Sound Effect: Naoki Tsuchiya Booklet Designer: Yasuyuki Narushima Special Thanks: Katsuyoshi Yamaki, Toru Suzukawa, Kiyoshi Sakurai, Ryuta Aoyagi, Toshiki Matsumoto, Akira Nomoto, Toshikazu Hamaya, Takatsugu Okamura Test Player: Hiromichi Narushima, Keiko Yamamoto, Koutaro Shimane, Youhei Tanaka, Yoshitaka Morishige, Isao Yoshihara, Hazuki Shimane, Sayuri Tsuda See also * Final Fight * Cadillacs and Dinosaurs Trivia *''Captain Commando'' is generally assumed to take place in the future of the Street Fighter universe due to its numerous references to Final Fight, such as being set in Metro City and Ginzu being mentioned to have been trained in Bushinryu. However, in Yuta Homura's profile on the Shadaloo Combat Research Institute states he can clear a game of Captain Commando with Mack the Knife in a single credit on the arcade, which draws this into question.[http://game.capcom.com/cfn/sfv/column-131105.html Yuta Homura's Street Fighter V website profile] *During the adventures, the player may come across a bust of Mike Haggar, former mayor of Metro City, which awards 5000 points. Other appearances *The four members of Commando Team, Scumocide, Carol, Wooky (inside Ride Armor) and Marbin appeared in the quiz game Capcom World 2. *The four members of Commando Team appeared as playable characters in Namco x Capcom, and Shturm, Shturm Jr., Druk, Z, Carol and Brenda as enemies. The Doppel enemies are based on the boss of the eight stage. *The Commando Team also appeared as a card in the Heroes and Heralds mode of Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3. *Carol, Brenda, Wooky, Eddy, Z, Shturm Jr., Shturm and Druk appears as enemy units in the crossover RPG, Project X Zone 2. Gallery Characters Image:Cap_Com_Wooky.png|''Wooky'' Image:WookyRideArmor.png|''Wooky'' in Ride Armor CapComEddy.png|''Eddy'' CapComDick.png|''Dick'' CapComSkip.png|''Skip'' Image:CapComCarol.png|''Carol'' Image:Marbin.png|''Marbin'' CapComSamson.png|''Samson'' Image:CapComMardia.png|''Mardia'' Image:CapComKojiro.png|''Kojiro'' Image:CapComSasuke.png|''Sasuke'' Image:CapComHanzo.png|''Hanzo'' Image:CapComMusashi.png|''Musashi'' Image:CapComZ.png|''Z'' Image:Dolg.png|''Dolg'' Image:ShturmJr.png|''Shturm Jr.'' Image:CapComYamato.png|''Yamato'' Image:CapComMonster.png|''Monster'' Image:DoctorTW.png|''Dr. T. W.'' Image:Shturm&Druk.png|''Shturm and Druk'' Image:CapComBlood.png|''Blood'' Image:Doppel.png|''Doppel'' Image:Scumocide.png|''Scumocide'' Box art Image:CapComJapanSFAM.png|Super Nintendo (Japan) Image:Cap_Com_Box_Art.png|Super Nintendo (United States) Image:CapComEurope.png|Super Nintendo (Europe) Image:CapComJapan.png|PlayStation (Japan) Merchandise and media Image:CCFlyer.png|Arcade Flyer Image:CapCom-JP-Flyer.png|Arcade Flyer (Japan) Image:CapComManga.png|Manga - Vol. 1 Image:CapComManga2.png|Manga - Vol. 2 Image:CapCom_Manga_Cover_Art.png|''UDON'' Manga cover art Image:Cap_Com_Ad.png|Advertisement Image:CapCom_Gamest.png|''Gamest'' magazine References External Links *Wikipedia article *''Street Fighter'' wikia article Category:Games Category:Beat 'em up Games Category:Science Fiction Games Category:Arcade Games Category:SNES Games Category:PlayStation Games Category:PlayStation 2 Games Category:Xbox Games Category:1991 video games